Spring Festival
by Kevvy Talks
Summary: When Byakuya doesn't show to attend the spring festival, Hisana decides to throw in the towel and stay home...until a long-time crush comes into the equation and a day of relaxation turns into something else entirely.


**Spring Festival**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kaien/Hisana**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary: When Byakuya doesn't show to attend the spring festival, Hisana decides to throw in the towel and stay home...until a long-time crush comes into the equation and a day of relaxation turns into something else entirely.**

* * *

><p>The festival was in full swing not far from her "humble" abode-it wasn't so much humble as it was morbid. Everyone had been dismissed from their positions in the manor for the day so they could attend. Byakuya remained to be seen and had yet to make an entrance.<p>

He was probably still off somewhere on duty, aside the fact that today was a day to be celebrated, to get intoxicated, and just all out let loose. He was the kind of man who indulged in paperwork even when given the opportunity to shuck it entirely for the day. A window for recreation for one was just an opening to him for more manual labor. That was the one thing Hisana couldn't stand about that man; he never knew how to let his hair down, literally or metaphorically.

In the past hour she had been waiting for his return, she had been sitting in front of a mirror in her lavitory whilst clutching a tissue to her breast. Her nose was an inflamed color due to a cold she'd acquired of late, and her silky raven-black tresses were askew about her head, as if she'd stood in the path of a hurricane. Fortunately, her eyes weren't watery anymore and she was cured of her cough compliments to modern medicine, however she still had doubts about the way she looked.

She didn't want to go to the festival alone...If Byakuya hadn't come by now, she knew he had either forgotten or something had come up. _Yes, something came up... _she assured herself, albeit without conviction. Hisana was still unsure of herself. She wrung her tissue in her feeble hands until it was nothing but a wrinkled, used ball and sniffled. "Oh...what's the use..." she murmured pitifully. "He's not coming. I should just stay home." Hisana slid gingerly off the stool she'd placed in front of the vanity and smoothed out the creases in her manilla-colored _yukata._

Her _juban_, which she wore under it and was overlapped by her top garment, was a milky brown color, as was her _obi_, which she wore in a bow at her back. Beautiful lilies had been embroidered into the fabric, particularly her sleeves. Loneliness and isolation crept through her as she heard excited squeals erupt from somewhere far off. Hisana crumpled near her bedside just as someone caught her by her elbows and steadied her. "Whoa...why the sad look?"

Her lip trembled, and she looked up with round, owl-like to see Shiba-fukutaicho, whom she had been introduced to recently when he had been promoted to lieutenant of squad 13. Although not on the best of terms with Byakuya, mainly because of his happy-go-lucky disposition, he had managed to flatter Hisana with a smile alone. She had been instantly infatuated with him, which didn't improve Byakuya's mood in the slightest. Kaien made a point to "see her around" as much as possible.

Apparantly, he thought she was a woman too small to be in such a big estate. Hisana didn't deny him his opinion; she thought so herself often enough. He was wearing an ordinary black _kimono _with a maroon-colored sash at his waist. Like most festival-goers he had on sandals.

Hisana's eyes, which were as round as saucers, shimmered with unshed tears. Kaien laughed at how wide they were and kneeled down, his spiky jet-black bangs veiling his remarkable aquamarine irises. "Stop that!" He flicked her on the forehead with his finger, and she yelped, leaping back and massaging the area. Hisana gazed back at up at him with that same adorable expression, her bottom lip quivering. "Wh-why did you do that for?" she mewled.

He sighed, placing one hand on his hip and staring at her for a moment. She blushed.

"What...?" she queried, doubtful.

"You look like a mess for someone who's going to the festival," Kaien said, and grinned.

Hisana opened her mouth, flustered. "I...I'm not...going..." she finally told him.

"Whaddaya mean you're not goin'?" he cried, outraged. "Of course you're going!" He grabbed her arm, as if to emphasize his point, when she snatched it back suddenly. "No, I'm...I'm n-not! I don't...have anybody to go with," she finally conceded, shoulders slumping dejectedly.

Kaien didn't waver. "Yes, you do. You have me," he informed, jabbing his thumb to his chest and pronouncing the words as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hisana clasped her hands in front of her, cheeks flushing a cute shade of pink.

She didn't know what to say... Kaien reached forward and took her frayed bang between two fingers, rubbing and relishing its healthy softness. "Hisana..." he spoke, voice suddenly low and husky. "I _want _you to go with me. It would make me happy."

All the blood in Hisana's body flooded to her face, turning her complexion an amazing crimson.

Her eyes suddenly found the floor to be very interesting, and wouldn't focus elsewhere even when he stepped forward and cupped her chin in the palm of his right hand. "Hisana..." he almost crooned to her in that velvety thick voice. His thumb brushed up against the corner of her mouth, and a noise escaped her that sounded similar to a whimper. "If you don't want to go, then I guess I'll just have to stay here."

Hisana knew Kaien's tone was anything but suggestive-he was just trying to be polite-but her knees went weak anyway. He caught her in his warm arms when she swayed, securing her in his embrace. She turned to mush, her head resting against his chest so close that she could hear the thrum of his heartbeat. Hisana's limbs felt like jell-o, and her stomach was churning.

It would be a bit of an understatement to say that she was flattered by Kaien; she had a major crush on him. Byakuya knew, Kaien didn't. Hisana had told Byakuya, who had yet to publicize the fact that they seeing each other or to even openly admit it himself, that it was nothing. Byakuya knew better. He was overprotective of her afterward with anything concerning Kaien. Kaien himself remained clueless. Suffice to say, she was beginning to think the opposite of the situation. Kaien _did _know...and he seemed to be encouraging it.

"Ssh," he hushed her, and it took Hisana a few seconds to realize she was making noises of discomfort. Kaien stroaked her hair, and music floated on the air from where the festival was, afar.

He took her delicate little hand in his own, calloused fingers enveloping her slender ones, and pulled her against him. "Dance with me," he whispered. When she didn't respond, he inclined his head and nuzzled her.

"_Please, _Hisana," he entreated. Her breath hitched, and she moved closer to him-as close as was possible-leaning her tiny frame up against him. Because of the height difference, Kaien took pity on her and folded his arms around her. Hisana squeaked as she was picked up off the ground, and she was suspended for only a brief period before she was eye level with him. He guided her legs around his waist and, out of anxiety and awkwardness, she lurched forward automatically, arms coming around his neck to cling. Hisana pressed her nose just under his jaw and laced her fingers through the silken hair at his nape, feeling self-conscious.

Kaien rubbed her back, rocking and shifting to and fro in movements reminiscent of a dance in togetherness with the music. It wasn't a party; it wasn't a festival. He did the dancing for her for what seemed like an eternity. Hisana just hung onto him for as long as possible, breathing in his scent of honeysuckle and twining her fingers through his spiky mess of black hair.

When evening fell and he tried to pry her from him, she whined, not wanting to let the moment slip away. Kaien's expression softened and he cupped the back of her head, grasping onto a handful of her ebony locks and pulling her forward without hesitation. Hisana would have been a pile of puddy on the ground if not for his holding her when they kissed. He pressed full, moist lips against her own, kneading and squeezing her arm with one hand while the other traced her face, memorizing her. Hisana mewed, reciprocating the action and pressing back with fervor.

Her thighs gripped his hips, pulling him tighter against her, and her hands freely roamed his braod shoulders. Kaien touched her, folding his arms around her waist.

He stumbled over to the bed, panting, and settled her on the edge of the _futon_. Hisana continued to cling to him, tugging and pulling at the _kimono _he was wearing without any intention of removing it. The image of him without any ariticle of clothing was too strong for her to process. Kaien tilted forward, prepared to move her back so he could crawl into bed with her, and halted. Without warning, he stiffened, going completely still, breathing shallow. Hisana only had time to blink, and his figure blurred-_shunpo-_and he was gone.

She heard a clatter and saw him at the window, ready to bolt. "Kaien," she pleaded, reaching out to him, her other hand clutching the front of her _yukata. _Kaien gave her a desparate look and vanished. At about the same moment, Byakuya walked in, utterly composed, his face the epitome of sober-or boredom; either one was plausible. He seemed surprised to see that she was still up, waiting for him. "You're here," he said, almost stupidly.

Tuning herself down so that she didn't look anymore flustered than she truly was, Hisana schooled her outward appearance to that of a lady and folded her hands demurely in her lap.

"Yes. Did you think I would have gone to the festival without you?" she inquired.

Byakuya's shoulders slumped an inch. "I supposed you would. I'm sorry that you missed out," he apologized, dipping his head. Hisana returned the gesture. "I'm okay," she told him.

He dismissed himself momentarily to go take a shower, and promised he would explain everything to her in due time. Hisana nodded, but all she could think was that she would never forget the wonderful afternoon she'd had with Kaien Shiba, dancing to music that had drifted from the spring festival.


End file.
